no tiene precio
by anneyk
Summary: anna creia encontrarse tranquila con su vida despues de la shaman fight tenia a yoh a su lado despues de todo, pero lo que nadie sabia era el precio que ella tenia que pagar por esos momentos de felicidad. Y-A-H
1. PROMESA?

BUENO SOBRA DECIR QUE SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, UNICAMENTE USO LOS PERSONAJES PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE ESPERO NO SE UA U OOC PERO SI LO HAGO ESPERO JUSTIFICARME ! :)

Sentía como lentamente el agua se deslizaba por mi espalda, como cada centímetro de mi piel era humedecida; estaba tomando un agradable baño, lo único que realmente necesitaba en ese momento era dejar de pensar y eso era justamente lo que hacía en ese momento. Dejar de pensar; parecía tan sencillo, él hacía ver la vida tan simple, en definitiva si no fuera por el me habría vuelto loca, aunque pensándolo detenidamente por un momento casi me vuelvo loca por él solo por él.

-**rayos**- me dije a mi misma en voz baja, no quería había decidido darme un baño para dejar de pensar y tan inevitable como respirar, de nuevo pienso en ti…. Dejo salir un incontrolable suspiro y en voz casi inaudible- **Yoh!**

De seguro el muy flojo anda por ahí vagando por el cementerio junto con amidamaru o con manta, por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, nunca serán gente de sociedad; quería enojarme y empezar a idear el sermón y el castigo que le daría cuando llegara a la pensión; -** a quien engaño** – me dije a mi misma.

Cerré la llave sentí lentamente escurrir mi cabello, busque una toalla en el mueble cercano, rápidamente la enrolle lo mas ceñida a mi cuerpo y me dispuse a salir del cuarto de baño; empezaba a encaminarme al cuarto para ir por mi yukata, cuando de repente empecé a sentir, como la temperatura aumentaba –** ¡esto no puede ser posible!-** sentía tanto asombro sentía una emoción de enojo creciendo fervientemente como la temperatura, lentamente sentí y observe como el agua rápidamente se empezaba a evaporar, entonces supe que era él .

De manera instintiva voltee a la ventana, y vi una sombra que sigilosamente se movía, maldición se acercaba, era alta fornida cubierta con una capa, cabellos largos, claro era inconfundible.

**Hao asakura-** apenas masculle con los labios, ya que el coraje dentro de mí era tanto que juraría que podía sentir mi cuerpo tenso- **¡qué demonios haces aquí!-** dije casi gritando, recordando en la situación en la que estaba, sola en la pensión, sin mi rosario, casi desnuda con una toalla, estoy malditamente indefensa ¡maldije el momento en el que decidí relajarme!

**Anna_** lo oí decir con su tono de arrogancia suprema, -** la verdad no esperaba encontrarte ¡así!-** Dándome una mirada atenta- dijo irónicamente, cuando termino de decir esas palabras dio unos pasos adelante, y salió a la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

¡**Que rayos quieres hao!-** apretando mi toalla a mi cuerpo, le di una mirada con todo el odio que tenía en mis adentros.

**Siempre tan atenta Anna!, hasta podría decir que estas feliz de verme jajajaja-** soltó a reír,** es increíble que hayas olvidado tu pequeña promesa, yo solo estoy aquí, para recordártelo Anna, conmigo nadie juega! Eso ya lo debes saber-** mientras daba sus discurso el se encargo de acortar el espacio entre nosotros, yo no podía moverme, no quería parecer la presa que corría para no ser atrapada por el cazador.

De repente lo pude sentir dar vuelta de tras de mi ágilmente y son pronunciar ni una sola palabra pude escuchar sus pensamientos _"todavía sigo pensando que serias la esposa perfecta para el shaman King"_ y sin más se levanto una llamarada de fuego que lo envolvió y desapareció no sin antes alcanzar a prender fuego a una parte de la toalla que no ardió toda en llamas porque aun se encontraba lo suficientemente húmeda.

**Maldición-** grite furiosa, mientras extinguía el leve fuego que había alcanzado la toalla que llevaba puesta. Era lo único que me faltaba que ese patán, viniera a mi casa a amenazarme, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, yo la gran itako Anna sentía que tenía más problemas y preguntas que soluciones y respuestas… en ese momento como quisiera escuchar [todo saldrá bien.. no te preocupes], de repente me acorde yoh, pronto regresara a casa; corrí hacia mi habitación cautelosamente y cerré la puerta corrediza, en cuestión de minutos me había cambiado mi ropa por un vestido negro , había recuperado mi rosario y me senté en el futon, sintiendo como todos mis problemas empezaban a ejercer un peso sobrenatural sobre mí.

**Maldición maldición maldición! -.** Solo atine a decir, y es que esta situación la veía venir desde aquel momento que pudo liberar el sello de la bitácora mágica, donde había podido dominar a zenky y konky, en ese justo momento que había recuperado su habilidad que creyó perdida-olvidada EL REISHI

* * *

BUENO yo creo que ya saben que el reishi es la capacidad de leer los corazones y las mentes de las personas y los que possen estas capacidades convenientemente solo son anna y hao...

este fic se tratara acerca de que anna recobro la capacidad que ella creia que habia perdido (el reishi) y como este poder le volvio a traer problemas , espero sea de su agrado :) tambien acepto sugerencias


	2. SIEMPRE OBSERVO

SI LA TRISTE REALIDAD SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERA AMEN!

* * *

cap. 2 siempre observo -

_Era un buen día, el cielo azul, el sol brillando los pájaros cantando se podía respirar la completa tranquilidad, y se sorprendió de que el día había llegado a su fin, de pronto se hallaba contemplando como empezaba a ponerse el sol; ¿ cuánto tiempo había estado en el cementerio?, tanto tiempo había pasado, pero si apenas hace unos momentos acababa de estar recargado en ese árbol que le permitía una maravillosa vista; - bueno este es el único inconveniente de no tener preocupaciones jijijiji el tiempo pasa más rápido- pensó el shaman._

_ Estaba estirándose cuando escucho una voz muy familiar a lo lejos_

_-**YOH! YOH! ESPERAME**… gritaba un pequeñín que venía corriendo lo más rápido que podía al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo._

_El despreocupado joven saludo a su amigo cuando este fatigado por fin lo gro llegar al lugar donde se encontraba -**Manta! Qué bueno que viniste!** – dijo con calma, dibujando una autentica sonrisa en su rostro_

_**La verdad esperaba encontrarte aquí.-** dijo manta con la respiración entre cortada – **te has dado cuenta ¿qué horas son? , Ya es casi noche yoh, Anna esta sola en la pensión, no has llegado en todo el día, ¿ya hiciste la cena?, oh! por kami… Anna nos torturara.-** cada oración expresada el pobre manta empezaba a alterarse un poco mas imaginando la ira de la rubia._

_**Cálmate manta!-** dijo casi bostezando yoh, que todavía no se recuperaba de la larga siesta que había tenido a la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol en el cementerio.- **hoy Anna no me pidió que hiciera la cena, o que hiciera algún mandado jijiji, así que simplemente quise venir a admirar la naturaleza ,a demás Tamao antes de irse ayer dejo mucha comida ya preparada, supongo que Anna no guiso comer mis insípido arroz** – esto último lo dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza._

_Terminando de decir estas palabras yoh comenzó a caminar fuera del cementerio, a sabiendas que en efecto a Anna no le gustaría verlo llegar tarde a la pensión._

_Manta por su parte se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, es cierto Anna ha cambiado desde la pelea de shamanes, quería hablar desde hace mucho con yoh acerca de ello, pero no sabía si quiera como explicarse a el mismo el cambio de actitud en la joven itako; cómo diablos iba a poder explicarle a yoh que vive en las nubes! .De repente vio que yoh comenzó a caminar ya le llevaba ventaja así que decidió apresurar el paso, para poder alcanzar a su amigo._

_**Dime manta te quedaras a cenar.**- volteo a ver a su amigo_

_**Emmm no se yoh**.- dijo algo atontado a causa de sus pensamientos.-** oye yoh**.- dijo el pequeño_

_**Si, dime manta, al fin me dirás que es lo que te trae tan preocupado.-** dijo el castaño con su voz totalmente serena.- su amigo se quedo algo asombrado , el ya sabía que yoh no era ningún tonto, y que era de las personas que simplemente prefería no preocuparse demás por los asuntos, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo que su amigo no presentaba esa actitud tan observadora, desde que se encontraban el torneo para ser exactos, manta supo que su amigo era más observador de lo que aparentaba y Anna era más sentimental de la imagen que daba a los demás, así es el pequeño genio había aprendido a conocer a sus amigos, y en ese momento le preocupaba sus amigos._

_Después de todo, al terminar la última batalla contra Hao, sus vidas fueron "normales", volvieron a la escuela, actividades domesticas, sus amigos fueron a seguir sus vidas a sus respectivos hogares, parecía que nunca había existido una pelea de shamanes, incluso a veces pensaba que había sido una especie de sueño, o una historia inventada por alguien, pero no el podía notar algo diferente en Anna, no solo era el hecho de que sus regaños y entrenamiento habían sido considerablemente reducidos, o que Anna estuviera cocinando y haciendo diferentes tareas domesticas, o que dejara de dirigirse a él cómo ENANO CABEZON y empezara a decirle por su nombre, aun recordaba el día que yoh lo había invitado a cenar ; llego y sus ojos no podía creer lo que veían a una característicamente seria Anna con un delantal y un pañuelo COCINANDO, SI COCINANDO ; fue aun mas su sorpresa al ver a Len tao sentado junto a yoh esperando a que Anna terminara de cocinar y servir la cena, en ese momento pudo observar una ser de cosas, la mirada de Anna, la mirada de Len tao y ahora podía verlo en yoh también esa mirada cargada de una especie de preguntas sin responder, palabras pendientes . _

_En definitiva si había personas más observadoras que él en contundentemente eran sus mencionados amigos, y esa mirada que pusieron ese día, era como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada, el pensamiento una especie de comunicación que para variar el asunto él no estaba enterado._

_**Y no me vas a comentar nada manta, mira que ya casi llegamos a la pensión**- dijo yoh con un tono que demostraba curiosidad y algo de preocupación .-el enano ,no se había dado cuenta que simplemente había caminado bastante sin siquiera darse cuenta ya que venía muy ocupado debatiéndose y tratando de explicarse internamente, todas sus observaciones._

_Manta por su parte al fin logro articular palabras y le dijo a yoh- **amigo, que recuerdas sobre tu última batalla con Hao?**_

* * *

_**oh si he vuelto... (SILENCIO SEPULCRAL) ok**_

_**con este capitulo quiero dejar en claro dos cosas **_

_**1. yoh no es tan despistado como parece, siempre observa pero su caracteristico temperamento hace que no demuestre muy a menudo sus conclusiones, y manta siempre queriendo saber todo se topara con unos problemas como todos dicen " la curiosidad mato al gato" ups ok no tanto pero le causara unos problemillas al enano cabezon **_

_**2. que me diera tiempo para darles una parte de la trama de la historia con dialogos DECENTES basados en el anime :) y no os preocupeis HAO hay mucho mas hao , bueno esto deberia ser un NO UN pero bueno, mejor no me adelanto , si quieren entender un poco mis locuras y a lo que me refiero de la personalidad de yoh hay un caitulo cuando recien llegan a norteamerica yoh y los yoyos (amigos de yoh) cuando se estrella el yet de len ... que yoh demuestra ser por demas observador e inteligente al descubrir el plan de las 5 lilys y por eso nuestro amigo tao lo eligio como el jefe **_

_**y para el prox capitulo me basare en la parte donde yoh muere y anna esta totalmente desolada pero hay muchos momentos donde HAO queda viendola fijamente como diciendo algo imperceptible... ahi es donde entra el REISHI :) espero haberme explicado a veces yo misma me confundo me pasa lo que a manta en este capitulo **_

_**GRACIAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW :) soy nueva en esto asi que me da alegria y gracias por agregar esta hsitoria como favorita o por seguirla espero darles algo bueno que leer que tengan un lindo dia **_

_**nos leemos al prox cap yeah! ;)**_

_**le dedico este capitulo a mi perrita HANNAH (LA DE LA FOTO ) YA QUE ella se la paso durmiendo mientras yo escribia partes del fic **_


	3. RECUERDO CUANDO EL

_shalalalala_ pensamientos de Anna (en este caso; pueden ser de yoh o de manta dependiendo del personaje.

"_shalalalalala" (en comillas y cursiva) únicamente conversación reishi _

_**.-Shalalalalalalala.- DIALOGOS EN VOZ ALTA así normalones **_

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán amen… u.u

Coman frutas y verduras ;)

* * *

Necesitaba recuperar un poco de compostura lo necesitaba fervientemente, no podía dejar que me vieras alterada o notaras mi cambio de ánimo por la visita de Hao, mucho menos podía decirte, la razón de su aparición, eso era algo que _era mi problema, y como la gran sacerdotisa que soy por Kami que lo resolveré, aun así, pierda lo más valioso_…

Continuaba queriendo tranquilizarme, pero maldita sea , mis propios pensamientos son sumamente traicioneros_, tal vez ese era el objetivo de Hao, martirizarme hasta que me vuelva una desquiciada loca, como él, si supiera que le faltaba poco_, me reprendí a mi misma por mis pensamientos, parecía realmente alterada , no era consciente de mis propios movimientos,- _que patética_- pensé, estaba acomodando por tercera vez mi cuarto, cuando me dispuse a bajar a beber una taza de té**.- después de todo nadie le quita su tranquilidad tan fácilmente a Anna la itako**-. Dije en voz baja, y voltee como si me llamara a entrar, vi tu cuarto ligeramente desordenado tu futon, tu tocadiscos, tus CDS desordenados alrededor, todavía sentía tu cálida presencia y tu sutil olor a naranjas. Suspire audiblemente**.- yoh solo tu recuerdo me tranquiliza**.- así continué observando y trayendo a mi memoria todos esos momentos de completa paz y felicidad a tu lado_, siempre mentí diciendo que solo quería una vida llena de lujos y comodidades yo solo quería una vida contigo, pero mi orgullo es demasiado grande, además yo merezco toda clases de lujos_, estaba pensando en nuestra vida juntos cuando de repente vi tu traje de batalla aquel que yo misma había costurado a mano, el mismo que llevabas aquel día, en el que nada volvería a ser igual.

Me sentía en ese momento nuevamente sofocada por el calor similar a lo que había sentido apenas unos minutos atrás, como mi piel casi ardió del calor, sentía mi enojo mezclarse con preocupación, una preocupación que ha venido aumentando desde ese día que él murió , el día que corrí hacia donde estaban los grandes espíritus y lo vi … colgando su cuerpo sobre la mano de Hao, muerto, no podía sentirme más conmocionada, triste, enojada, e impactada, casi sentí como me faltaba el aire en esos momentos mi corazón se paró de repente, sentí helar mi cuerpo, de seguro no hubiera tenido el valor de ver como cruelmente desgarraban su alma, como lo hicieron manta y tus amigos.

Todo se torno negro, sentía como se helaba mi cuerpo… simplemente tenía que dejar salir algo de todos esos sentimientos que estaban a punto de acabar conmigo y como pocas veces me permito GRITE tu nombre desesperadamente, tan alto como pude, con todo el coraje y la tristeza como si gritando fuera traerte de vuelta.

Todavía no supe en qué momento pude recobrar la movilidad, y corrí rápidamente hacia tu inmóvil cuerpo solo para sostenerte con la ternura que no me había permitido sostenerte con anterioridad, solo estaba ahí observando esperando inútilmente que volvieras en sí que respiraras y que sonrieras, otra vez estaba pasmada inmóvil rezando en mis adentros que volvieras a vivir, luego empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de tus amigos que se hacían a la idea de tu muerte, y yo que creía que eran una bola de inútiles; ellos recordaban sus mejores momentos juntos, podía verte claramente sonreír en sus recuerdos estaba en trance completo trance hasta que escuche como manta caía al suelo de rodillas diciendo –**yoh!, está muerto **– ahí volví a la cruel realidad empezaba a sentir como empezabas a estar más frio, _estabas muerto, tú maldita seas, estabas muerto! Muerto, estúpido debilucho infantil, como fuiste capaz de dejarte morir! , maldición debí de hacerte entrenar mas, debí de estar aquí, debí de_….. Sentí un nudo en la garganta … _debí de haber muerto yo_ .. Sentía como completamente empezaba a consumirme en ira.

Sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a contraerse sentía como mi enojo despedía fuertes ondas de energía un aura negra me consumía desde adentro aun más densa que en aquellos tiempos en ozorezan porque ese era el odio más genuino, nacido del más grande amor, mi amor por ti, y tú estabas muerto, un mechón de cabello caía al costado de mi mejilla. Cuando de repente una voz me saco de mis estúpidos razonamientos.

Al parecer Len tao, había tenido la respuesta correcta, ni siquiera necesitaba concentrar mucho mi Reishi para poder escuchar sus pensamientos eran muchos más fuertes que los demás tan fuertes que prácticamente no me permitían oír, los míos o los de los demás, len parecía gritar en su interior, el estaba furioso, realmente furioso creo que estaba más furioso que yo ya que todavía había una parte de mi que se negaba a creer que tu cuerpo inerte estaba en mis brazos, así que no me percate inmediatamente que había dejado de pensar y comenzó a gritar- **no** **te lo perdonare HAOOOO!** – y con un ataque de su cuchilla y con todo el odio creciendo en su interior se dispuso a herir a Hao; realmente quería acabar con él, por la memoria de ese sujeto que estaba MUERTO en mis brazos ese que se rehusaba a decir que era su amigo, que por orgullo disfrazo su amistad con rivalidad, por el, por ti Yoh.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de el alma evocar esos recuerdos, esos momentos de desesperación que me llevaron a esta situación, todavía recordaba la cara de Hao, de completa satisfacción al saber que su "poder" se había restaurado de nuevo cuando absorbió tu alma y dejo tu cuerpo sin vida, inerte como si fuera basura.

Sentí de nuevo como si te estuviera perdiendo corrí a tomar tu traje de batalla, y lo abrace fuertemente hacia mi pecho, sentía mi corazón desbocado y mi mente revivió una vez más mi pesadilla.

-FLASHBACK-

Sostenía a Yoh firmemente deseando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, me costaba respirar. Todos los recuerdos abrumaban mi mente de tal manera que no podía oír mis propios pensamientos.

Manta caía a suelo de rodillas.- ¡Yoh está muerto ¡

Mientras Hao hacia acto de superioridad y se jactaba de su victoria en la batalla, asumiendo que era lo más normal que el ganara. **.- te equivocas en realidad no está muerto**.- esas palabras brindaron esperanza a todos los presentes que apenas podían procesar la imagen de Yoh inconsciente sin respirar en mis brazos, pero esa esperanza acabo cuando Hao puso una sonrisa cínica .- **desde el principio el individuo llamado Yoh Asakura jamás existió.**

**Finalmente ordene las cosas, ahora su alma ha regresado a donde pertenece, solo se trata de eso; ¡no es para que se pongan tristes ¡. –** ME VOLTEO A VER directamente sentí su mirada, no quise voltear a verlo, y entonces pude leer sus pensamientos.

"Anna se cumplirá tu deseo, serás la esposa de el rey shaman"

No podía creerlo, el malnacido osaba burlarse de la memoria de Yoh, de mi sufrimiento, porque el también podía leer los pensamientos, sabía que estaba destrozada, y se atrevía a insinuarme que me iba a casar con él.

Sentía la ira acumulada pero no era la ira que absorbía de los demás como hacia algunos años había pasado, ese enojo era mío únicamente, era como si el ONI de odio creciera dentro de mí y se apoderara de mi cuerpo lentamente.

Len reacciono con las palabras adecuadas.- **nunca te lo perdonare Hao!...** y ataco furioso con su cuchilla

Hao le contesto algo de lo cual no pude poner atención ya que sentía como poco a poco la ira se esparcía y mis propios pensamientos no me dejaban reaccionar, poco después me percate tanto como Ryu, Fausto, Lizerg, Horo-Horo y Choco Love atacaban a Hao con su máximo Furyoku intentando vengar tu muerte, yo solo quería recobrar el control de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos. A lo lejos Silver trataba de decir algo pero en medio del calor de la batalla y la explosión de ira ninguno le tomo importancia. Seguían atacando con toda la fuerza e ira que contenían y Hao sin ningún esfuerzo simplemente los esquivaba.

Ahí volvi a leer su mente: " malditas cucarachas, ahora arderán en llamas"

En ese momento sentí una furia enorme _"no te atrevas Hao"_ de repente una onda con mis pensamientos atravesaba al campo de batalla, estaba siendo capaz de proyectarlos con una gran intensidad.

Hao se encontraba asombrado, igual que yo por mi nueva capacidad _"vaya Anna siempre me sorprendes querida, así que no quieres que estos malditos insectos mueran, pero si tarde o temprano estos imbéciles morirán no son nada"_

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme querida? , sentía como la ira cobraba nuevos niveles

"_Anna, no tiene ningún caso salvarlos, míralos intentan atacarme, como si lograran siquiera alcanzarme con alguno de sus golpes, la única que salvaría es a ti"_ y dijo irónicamente en voz fuerte **Ha….. En verdad es una perdida Lamentable** , deteniendo una vez más el ataque de Len y dirigiéndose a el **.- pero ya no te necesito mas** .. Arrojando a Len directamente al suelo

Sentí como mi ira se transformaba en miedo, tenía miedo de morir calcinada contigo en mis brazos tu no merecías acabar así, tus amigos tampoco merecían ese destino después de todo, esto era un asunto que solo les concernía a los Asakura. Pero inmediatamente recobre un poco de lucidez, claro los 1080 aun había manera de vengar a Yoh lo que necesitaba era tiempo para poder inmovilizar a Hao y que Len, Horo, Lizarg , Ryu , Chocolove y Fausto acabaran con él antes de que se apoderara de los grandes espíritus.

De mientras Hao estaba dispuesto a terminar de calcinar todo el territorio apache de ser necesario y dijo .- ¡¿YA DECIDIERON QUE MORIRAN EN ESTE SITIO?

Ellos continuaron atacando con todo el Furyoku que poseían, repetidamente esperando que alguno de sus golpes tuvieran algún efecto.

Así decidí firmemente que mi objetivo era salvaguardar lo único que me quedaba, su cuerpo y procurar que sus amigos vivieran; "Hao me defenderé, Vénceme y considerare tu propuesta, pero mientras tanto no mataras a nadie más"

El me volteo a ver inmediatamente claramente sorprendido por lo que había expresado anteriormente.

Mientras tanto recosté lentamente su cuerpo sobre el suelo, no queriendo lastimarlo mas, recobre la movilidad de mi cuerpo y reprimiendo toda la ira y el odio que Yoh me había enseñado a superar, no estaba para decirme (todo estará bien), _que mas da el ya no está aquí _dije para mis adentros; mientras todos me observaban atentamente como me levantaba y caminaba, cautelosamente me dirigí hacia donde estaban tirados los audífonos naranjas, los recogí y me los puse justo como el solía hacerlo.

Apenas pudiendo articular palabras; **No te lo perdonare Hao!** Dije gritando con la voz cortada de tristeza ,pronuncie su nombre con todo el odio retenido en mis adentros

Hao sorprendido dijo : **entonces lo tomare como un SI! **"Siempre sorprendiéndome Anna, pero una cosa te dejare en claro, no puedes arrepentirte´´

-FIN FLASH BACK-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Demonios estaba acostada como estúpida en tu futon abrazada a tu traje de batalla, me había quedado dormida, después de todo me había estado sometiendo a mi misma a una serie de meditaciones intensas para poder darle un mejor control al reishi y a los nuevos poderes que habían despertado después de liberar el sello de la bitácora mágica.

Me senté en el futon y me reprendí.- _como puedes ser tan débil Anna?, obsérvate a punto de llorar, hablando sola, en la habitación de tu prometido, abrazada a su ropa sucia._

Fui a poner la ropa en su lugar (arrojada en una esquina con una pila de ropa sucia) y Sali de la habitación justo a tiempo porque oia un par de pensamientos algo difusos acercarse , me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y concentrar mi reishi, no iba a permitir que me encontraran desprevenida una vez mas, hasta que no solo pude oir los pensamientos si no las voces de esos dos individuos . Manta Oyamada e Yoh Asakura; me encamine hacia la puerta de entrada de la pensión, estaba dispuesta a reprender al enano cabezón por hacer llegar tarde a yoh y para desquitarme con alguien , cuando un pensamiento llamo mi atención.

**Y eso sucedió en la batalla mientras yo estaba inconsciente?** _ … nunca me imagine a mis amigos hacer todo eso por mí, pero más me impacto fue annita, mi annita, ella que nunca demuestra sus sentimientos a nadie, lo hizo por mí, arriesgo su vida por mí. Annita me quiere , como yo la quiero a ella, después de todo, no solo volví para vencer a Hao, regrese para ver el brillo de sus ojos de nuevo, mi querida annita por eso has estado tan diferente conmigo ultimadamente, por eso ya no me exiges tanto en los quehaceres en los entrenamientos? Porque así me quieres demostrar tu cariño? Anna así como eres te quiero jijijiji Anna si solo pudiera saber lo que piensas lo que sientes sería muy feliz..-_** Gracias por contármelo manta jijiji no hay duda de que me perdí de mucho.**

Sentía que cada palabra del pensamiento de yoh helaba la sangre de mis venas, condenado de estúpido no tenía ni un pelo , se habría percatado de mi reishi? No lo creo; sentía un sinfín de emociones el saber que yoh la quería , este era un momento feliz que se veía opacado por el hecho de que su querido prometió no tenía idea de que Hao , estaba todo menos muerto y vencido.

" este yoh nunca cambiara".**- De nada amigo.- **"yoh se habrá dado cuenta del interés que Hao tuvo en Anna?, no aparte de que es muy distraído, el no estuvo cuando la fue a buscar a mitad del desierto, cuando ella le puso una tremenda cachetada con su legendaria izquierda, ahí mismo claro escuche como le decía que Anna lo había cautivado y era la mujer indicada para ser la esposa del shaman King; será conveniente contárselo a YOH?, después de todo si Hao hubiera querido, habría quemado despiadadamente a todos aquellos que se encontraban en el territorio sagrado"…. El enano entrometido amante de los diccionarios se estaba decidiendo a decirle a yoh sus sospechas, pero no iba a permitirlo, abri la puerta principal y dije: .- **que piensan hacer allí afuera a estas horas? Y dirigí mi mirada a yoh , .- de seguro vienen tarde por tu culpa enano! Y tú crees que puedes dejar a tu prometida sola para cenar?, que rayos siguen haciendo ahí parados, entren a la casa y calienten la cena, que no pienso esperarlos eternamente.**

Yoh sonrió felizmente**.- si claro que si annita jijijiji .-** "cuando se enoja se ve tan linda, que bueno que me espero a cenar, siempre me ha gustado cenar en su compañía"

Me sonroje levemente y para que no lo notaran me di la vuelta**.- no me digas annita, no es correcto que a una gran sacerdotisa como yo la llamen con diminutivos… y tu enano cabezón mas te vale que no quemes la comida que dejo preparada Tamao.**

Manta había corrido hacia la cocina y estaba luchando para encender la estufa "que barbará Anna siempre tan inoportuna , parece bruja , ni siquiera esta a aquí , pareciera que puede leer la mente ; UYUUYUY que miedo" simplemente sintió como un zapato se estrello contra su cabeza**. .- AY AY! Anna y eso porque fue? **

Ese mocoso de medio metro esta tan cerca de la verdad, pero no se aun como lidiar con este problema, hasta que lo solucione, no estoy dispuesta a que se lo cuente a Yoh .- **Enano cabezón, esa fue por…. Por… por lo que no has hecho aun, mas te vale terminar pronto que tengo hambre**.

Así después de que se sentaron a comer todos en silencio, Anna no estaba dispuesta a que supieran el problema que enfrentaba e interrumpía cualquier intento de conversación del cabezon , Yoh estaba buscando la manera de hacerle frente a sus sentimientos con su prometida, y manta daba vueltas en su cabeza a muchas preguntas acerca del paradero de Hao , de la batalla, del rey shamán.

* * *

muchas gracias a losn que dejaron reviews!

y a los que no tambien porque si llegaron a esta parte quiere decir que leyeron :)

ahora mis agradecimientos especiales a

kotome yubake , sailoreliz, allie mc clure, love Anna, y Hayley Asakura ..

y a todas las historias que he leido aqui e FF que me han sacado de mi hiatus temporal de bloqueo

bueno deseandoles a todos los lectores y escritores mucha mucha inspiracion me despido :I ciaoooo


	4. LLAMADO DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS

¡Hola! He tardado demasiado en actualizar a pesar de estar en vacaciones, no es por justificarme pero me estaba leyendo el manga de shaman King bueno, me he enamorado completamente de él, es increíble me leí los 300 cap. Aprox. en tres días enteros, y como me podrán comprender, he entendido la verdadera complejidad de los personajes, así que he decidido alargar y darle un rumbo un poco diferente a mi fic aunque honestamente el final será el mismo

Hasta ahorita llevo planeados aprox. 18 capítulos (sin redactarlos, únicamente anote las ideas principales) y me faltan algunos más para idear la ultima parte o sea el final, el epilogo prácticamente lo tengo escrito desde antes de escribir el primer capítulo, si veo varios reviews el próximo cap. les pondré un par de líneas

Gracias por sus reviews en especial a hayley asakura y aunque se que no es posible que lo lea quisiera darle también las gracias a hana dawn, porque sin querer queriendo buscando imágenes en google de shaman King para conseguir algo de inspiración, y me encontré con esta autora de RESET Y VOLVI POR TI que son muy buenas historias, bueno ella tiene una galería en con imágenes de shaman King que son realmente hermosas, en fin ya me explaye demasiado .

**.- shalalalalala:-** dialogos en voz alta

_"shalalala"_ pensamientos

* * *

Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes estos son propiedad de takei, habiendo aclarado este punto comencemos.

* * *

- Anneyk-

-El llamado de los grandes espíritus cap. 4 -

* * *

Estaba arrodillada en el patio de la pensión, me encontraba en un profundo trance, mi rosario yacía alrededor mío en forma de círculo formando un campo de Furyoku en torno mío y tenía la bitácora mágica sobre mis piernas, concentrándome en poder cerrar mi mente a los pensamientos ajenos, de lo contrario la escuela comenzaría a ser un verdadero martirio para mi, ya llevaba meses con profundos dolores de cabeza, había veces que el dolor era tanto que tenía que sentarme y frotarme las sienes; necesitaba encontrar una forma de calmar esos dolores de cabeza antes de que empezara a crear Onís de nuevo, en la bitácora mágica había encontrado una serie de oraciones que ayudaban a concentrar la capacidad mental y los poderes del reishi, pero fatídicamente los últimos versos se encontraban realmente ilegibles **.- maldito pedazo de vejestorio ilegible.** Me volví a concentrar respire profundo y deje pasar las horas.

-SK -

Mientras tanto en Izumo se encontraba la cabeza de la familia Kino Asakura que estaba caminado hacia el cuarto de oraciones y exorcismos donde se encontraba su esposo Yohmei Asakura , prendiendo unas velas en el altar, pausadamente se acerco y le dijo .- necesito **que me hagas un favor** . el anciano volteo a verla con seriedad y dijo**.- si , ¿qué es lo que necesitas que haga?.**

**.-Necesito que me hagas una predicción, pero no es una predicción cualquiera, y no podrás leerla tú ; yo seré la única que sabrá el resultado de esta.** Dijo con expresión seria y voz bastante firme dándole a notar a su esposo que no era un asunto a la ligera.

**.- Entonces así lo hare, pero ya sabes que ese tipo de predicciones que me estas pidiendo requieren de una buena parte de Furyoku incluso podría restarte tiempo de vida, además de una tabla **_**kokkuri **_** especial para ti, ya que no puedes ver**. le dijo en el tono más amable posible

La anciana kino, hizo una mueca y sin esperar más le dio un bastonazo a su marido directo en la cabeza y le dijo visiblemente enfadada.**- desvergonzado, ¿cuándo mi falta de vista ha sido un problema?, además Yohmei… ya estoy anciana, he vivido mi vida, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante y confiara en tus capacidades, ¡de la tabla preocúpate tú! ya encontraras la forma, no te olvides la quiero para mañana a primera hora. **

El anciano que se frotaba en la cabeza por el duro golpe que arremetió en su contra veía como su esposa se alejaba y antes de que saliera de la habitación **dijo .- kino , tu sabes que no es por tu visión , yo lo digo pues porque no me gustaría… **

**.-Caya anciano….** Dijo kino interrumpiendo**.- Lose…. Yo también, pero créeme es necesario, ahora anda ve ingéniatelas y nos vemos a las 5 para tomar el té… Yohmei …. Muchas gracias.**

Yohmei exhalo profundamente, en señal de darse por vencido, en definitiva nadie que quiera vivir contradecía a la gran sacerdotisa Kino Asakura, Se dispuso prontamente a hacer la tarea recomendada no sin antes asegurarse de estar lejos del alcance de su bastón y en tono juguetón dijo **.- mujer tú y tus bastonazos me dejaron calvo.-** señalando su cabeza.

**.- Yohmei Asakura! Yo no soy culpable de que cuando jóvenes, te la pasaras peinando tus cabellos, hasta que por fin quedaste calvo y los pocos cabellos que conservas insistes en peinarlos ridículamente…. Jajaja! .** (Agarra el bastón y lo lanza directamente a la cara de su marido) **ahora no me culpes por arruinarte la cara.-** Yohmei se alejo refunfuñando y recordando sus épocas de juventud junto a kino, donde este tipo de encuentros servían para demostrarse el cariño que se profesaban.

Mientras tanto en un rio cercano a la colina Funbari se encontraba un pensativo Yoh Asakura sentado a la orilla, cansado de el entrenamiento que había hecho desde hace varias horas, en ese momento estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina, tenía tantas cosas en la mente en esos últimos días, para empezar aún no lograba recordar con exactitud que ocurrió en la última pelea con Hao, algo en su interior le decía que él seguía con vida , incluso había logrado percibir su esencia unos durante unos escasos segundos días atrás cuando iban de camino a la escuela, pero lo que realmente no entendía era el continuo malestar de su prometida, porque aunque ella se esforzara continuamente en ocultar sus continuos dolores de cabeza, su falta de apetito, y que continuamente se apartara cada vez mas de él y sus amigos, incluso ya no escarmentaba a manta **.- Anna confió en tu gran fortaleza y determinación pero, me gustaría poder ayudarte, quisiera poder cumplir mi promesa.-** dijo suavemente y el viento se llevo sus palabras, suspiro cansado

**.- amo Yoh, no debería de preocuparse, la señorita Anna no solo es fuerte, también es muy inteligente ella ha de tener sus razones para no preocuparlo, mejor hay que apurarnos y comprar las cosas para prepararle una deliciosa cena de seguro le mejorara el humor.-** dijo el samurái apareciéndose de repente a lado de su amo.

**.- Tienes razón Amidamaru.- **esbozando una ligera sonrisa.**- esperare a que sea conveniente que me cuente, de igual manera me gustaría comentarle a Fausto, vamos busquémoslo de seguro ha de estar en su cabaña que esta remodelando con Eliza, y de regreso pasamos al Market Heiyu por las cosas de la cena.- **dijo en un tono más alegre el joven parándose rápidamente y poniéndose en marcha.**- tenemos que apurarnos ya casi anochece**

-mientras tanto-

Ya estaba atardeciendo y abrí lentamente mis ojos, realmente había logrado mantenerme por varias horas en estado de trance, afortunadamente había funcionado el largo tiempo de meditación y el dolor de cabeza había cedido, me dispuse a pararme pero mis piernas se encontraban entumecidas por la posición poco a poco recupere algo de movilidad y me dirigí a la posada, realmente estaba agotada, eso de cerrar la mente era realmente exhaustivo; me dirigí hacia el baño la idea de tomarme un relajante baño en las aguas termales realmente era tentadora, decidida a descansar en las tibias aguas di un largo suspiro me adentre en el baño, me despoje de mi ropa la acomode a un costado, me puse la yukata, y lentamente me sumergí en la tibieza de las aguas cerré mis ojos una vez mas y comencé a rezar en voz baja la oración de la bitácora mágica.

Estaba tan concentrada que apenas sentí como el agua comenzaba a moverse en ondas, decidí abrir mis ojos pero realmente el agua se estaba evaporando, se veía una densa capa de vapor, ahí fue cuando vi una densa cabellera castaña y sentí una respiración profunda .- _"¿yoh?... no puede ser no otra vez … Hao".-_ pensó la sacerdotisa alejándose al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba el shaman de fuego

**.- Ahhh! Anna, ¿no es esto en extremo relajante? Es maravilloso, ah rubia perdóname por no visitarte más seguido pero tengo un par de asuntos pendientes, aunque te estuve observando la otra vez que te dirigías a la escuela .- **hizo movimientos de negación con la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua **.- No, no… Anna, al ritmo que vas con tu Reishi no van a ser suficientes las horas del día que necesites para meditar, el dolor es progresivo; ¿acaso crees que pasas desapercibida por los que te rodean?, dime Anna ¿qué piensas hacer?.-** se acerca acorralando a la rubia con ambas manos a los lados de los hombros

**.- Alejate de mi en este instante Hao.-** dije con el tono más frio y demandante que podía articular, pensé por un instante "podría fácilmente pegarle una patada por atrevido" y voltee levemente hacia abajo viendo que a Hao únicamente lo cubría una toalla blanca inconvenientemente corta y húmeda que se adhería firmemente sus muslos, rápidamente con el rostro lleno de furia aleje con ambos brazos a Hao para zafarme de su prisión. Al mismo tiempo que ejercía esa acción con toda mi fuerza le intente gritar**.- ¿cuándo me dejaras ….-** en el momento que toque su pecho desnudo sentí como una fuerte corriente eléctrica arremetía contra mi frágil cuerpo, visiones llenas de imágenes; unos largos y rubios cabellos que se movían al compas del viento, una sensación de amor y felicidad me acogía, mientras una melodiosa voz contaba historias, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños que reía entonadamente, después sentí un vacio enorme profundo abismal, un sentimiento bastante familiar para mi aunque se empezó a tornar rojo violento , después imágenes de un pequeño demonio en forma de conejo, algo de consuelo en los ojos del pequeño niño mientras pronunciaba Ohachiyo, veía al niño contento comer dulces reír, después imágenes del mismo infante defendiéndose de un agresor que lo acusaba de ser un demonio, bastaron un par de segundos para que este terminara muerto, podía sentir angustia, desesperación , frustración mientras observaba los interminables entrenamientos, _" no puede ser … él es … Hao"_

Sentí respirar agitadamente de nuevo y un olor a alcohol, abrí mis ojos apresuradamente y vi unos inquietantes ojos marrón me exalte levemente, inmediatamente lo reconocí.

Me tenia fuertemente sujeta por la espalda con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía mi cabeza estaba levemente recostada en su regazo, tontamente pregunte algo fuera de mi**.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?..-** era más una pregunta retorica que por descuido dije en voz alta; inmediatamente después leí en su mente "_esta tan pálida, no recuerda nada en definitiva no es buena señal" _y un tanto nervioso por la situación yoh contesto**.- Anna cuando llegamos a casa sentimos tu presencia débil, amidamaru entro al baño y estabas inconsciente en el piso Fausto fue por unas medicinas a la farmacia, y me dejo contigo hasta que recuperaras la conciencia.-**

**.- Yoh … suéltame en este mismo momento.-** al ver la expresión de incomodidad en mi rostro opto por ayudarme a sentarme en el piso cuando volteo a ver detenidamente el entorno y vio una marca semicircular en el piso de madera , era notablemente más oscura se veía como quemada.

De repente sentí un mar de emociones y los pensamientos no se hicieron esperar,_" ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?, ¿Realmente ha regresado?, ¿Ataco a Anna? , ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?..." _miles de preguntas y confusiones que empezaron fácilmente a abrumarme.

.- **¡Yoh ¡ .-** lo interrumpí bruscamente **.- podrías dejarme sola para cambiarme**.- dije con gesto enfadado haciendo énfasis que únicamente estaba con la yukata mojada**.- pero Anna… aun estas … **"débil" pensó pero rápidamente corrigió.**- un poco desorientada, esperemos a que venga Fausto y entonces… .- No insinuaras que soy débil… asakura.**- dije retándolo

**.- no Anna, no…. Pero.-** no le di tiempo de alegar mas con esfuerzo me levante y le indique con la mano que abandonara la habitación de baño, se encogió de hombros y salió y se quedo esperando del otro lado de la puerta, cerré la puerta de un solo tirón, frote mis cabeza y luego dirigí mi mano a mi pecho, apenas se estaba normalizando mis latidos y dije audiblemente.**- Yoh, estoy bien… no es necesario…** "que te preocupes" - cambie mi tono de voz a uno más firme- **no hagas tanto alboroto de esto ¿entendido? Yo estoy bien, es solo que aun hay técnicas de la bitácora mágica que aun son demasiado para mi -**"mentira" –pensé en decirle la verdad, pero únicamente le acarrearía más problemas después de todo la última vez que enfrentamos al poder del reishi, yoh casi muere y tuvo que sacrificar a matamune, además ese no era el único problema ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con las visiones de la vida pasada de Hao, y con el mismo señor del fuego presionando para cumplir la promesa de ser su esposa.

Me vestí en un par de minutos, aclare mis ideas, tenía que ser sumamente convincente, después de todo no era mentir en sí , solo ocultar lo que no era necesario contar en este preciso momento; respire profundamente y dije la oración en mi mente una vez más, Salí y me encontré con la mirada inquisidora de yoh y Fausto.

**.- señorita Anna, me da gusto que ya se encuentre mejor, me acompañaría a que le tomara la presión le daré de beber un te así podrá recuperarse.-** solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras intentaba bloquear los incesantes pensamientos de yoh, y me dirigía hacia la cocina donde me sente en una silla y Fausto procedió a hacer su inspección, después de todo tendría que responder sus dudas, cuando Fausto termino, voltee a ver a yoh.

**.- Vi a Hao, no estoy segura de ello, creo que oculto su Furyoku** _"parcialmente verdad"_ ,**yo estaba meditando en las aguas termales, cuando lo vi **_" verdad__**".- **_**estaba entrenando desde la mañana estaba bastante agotada.-** _"verdad_**".- no hable con él, no recuerdo nada más. "**_mentira._

Bebí un sorbo del té que me había traído Fausto momentos atrás, con mi pose más firme y digna, que le diera credibilidad a la historia a medias que acababa de contar, deje la taza en la mesa y mire directo a yoh, que todavía cavilaba muchas dudas en su cabeza, y entonces lo supe.

**.- Anna cuando veníamos de camino a casa.-** se quito el oráculo virtual y lo puso en la mesa justo enfrente de mi taza de té, lo tome y leí**: **** la tribu apache confirma que por el llamado de los grandes espíritus la pelea de Shamanes se reanudara en un mes en una isla deshabitada de Japón, la cual su localización será revelada el mismo día, también se les comunica que en esta tercera y última etapa del torneo, se les permitirá a los familiares y amigos de los seleccionados hospedarse y asistir a las batallas en el estadio. **

**.- Es increíble ahora también van a querer hacer negocio con la estadía y los boletos de las peleas. **Voltee a ver a Yoh quien estaba pensando en que se tendría que volver a enfrentar con sus amigos y con Hao, cerré mis ojos un momento, y voltee a ver a Fausto quien estaba pensando en la manera más eficaz de suturar las heridas de la batalla, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido con anterioridad? **.- Fausto tu y yo vamos a entrenar con la bitácora mágica desde mañana ¿entendido?.- **el confundido Dr. Le dio una mirada de aprobación a Eliza quien solo sonrió de manera gentil**.- claro que si señorita Anna.**

Yoh quien había salido de sus pensamientos esbozo una sonrisa, y antes de que me empezara a preguntar sobre mi salud decidí intervenir**.- como siempre tenía Razón al no dejarte holgazanear como tus amigos han deber hecho, espero que hayas disfrutado tu relax porque desde mañana el entrenamiento se duplica, de nada te servirá quejarte , ya que si lo haces te triplicare el entrenamiento. **Yoh y Amidamaru ya tenían lágrimas de sufrimiento, anticipando el sufrimento de mi infernal entrenamiento.

En eso estábamos cuando sonó el teléfono; Yoh fue a contestar el aparato cuando de repente salió un shikigami de la bocina, lo cual únicamente sabíamos que tenía que ser de Izumo, de los señores asakura. De pronto el shikigami exploto curiosamente en la palma de mi mano.

Lei en voz alta:

Anna & Yoh:

Les comunico que iré a visitarlos en dos días a la pensión, mas les vale tenerla presentable para mí, es un asunto importante Anna; Yoh ve a recogerme a la estación de trenes en 2 días a las 7:00 am no llegues impuntual muchacho, o me veras en la necesidad de darte un castigo que recordaras toda la eternidad.

Atte . Kino Asakura

Voltee a ver a Yoh quien estaba pálido al pensar en los posibles castigos de la señora Kino, quien era realmente ingeniosa al castigar a su atolondrado nieto, justo en ese momento yoh recordó la vez que tuvo que masajear los pies de la abuela por un mes por haber roto un frasco contenedor de espíritus; de pronto la expresión de Yoh se torno seria y firme y se empezó a cuestionar _"¿ la abuela vendrá por lo del compromiso? "_ el pensamiento me dejo helada internamente después de todo ya casi íbamos a cumplir los 18 años era lo más obvio, pero no se podría hacer ninguna ceremonia ya que solo el ritual de Yoh y mío tomaban 3 meses, había otro que duraba 2 semanas pero ya era en pareja. Y no se contaba con ese tiempo ya que solo faltaba 1 mes para que se reanudara el torneo.

Después de la impactante noticia nos fuimos a dormir.

"todo sea por la voluntad de los grandes espíritus" las palabras de Goldva me acompañaron hasta que pude conciliar el sueño, en ese momento me pregunte ¿Cuál será mi destino grandes espíritus? Y comencé a ver a Hao acercarse en mis sueños caminando con pisadas fuertes, y con una expresión serena sin cinismo ; pero de repente voltee a mi lado y sentí como Yoh gentilmente ponía su brazo en mi hombro mientras me dedicaba una mirada de ternura infinita.

* * *

Que tal he decidido deliberadamente cambiarles la edad a nuestros protagonistas más o menos me explicare:

Yoh y Anna se conocieron en ozorezan tenían 10 años

Yoh y Anna se encuentran de nuevo y viven juntos en la posada en 13 años

Yoh y Anna en la primera fase y segunda fase de la pelea de Shamanes 15 años hasta aquí me basare en el anime

Yoh y Anna en este momento del fic 17 años de aquí en adelante tratare de apegarme al manga.

He decidido esto porque lo más seguro es que haya un capitulo donde las cosas con Anna e yoh suben de intensidad (aunque no estoy segura de poder escribirlo así tan explicito o en nivel experto )

Espero leerlos en mis reviews pronto, la verdad me alegran el día sus reviews como no tiene idea y motivan a seguir con esta locura que yo llamo fanfic, ya que de seguro no es tan bueno como muchos que existen, pero lo hago con mucho cariño

En fin los dejo deseándoles mucha pero mucha inspiración

Atte: anneyk


	5. PROGRESOS Y COMPLICACIONES

la historia y personajes de shaman king no me pretencen le pertenecen a takei

y su servidora esta sumamente apenada por haber abandonado el fic ... sniff sniff

* * *

Un hermoso paisaje me rodeaba era una pequeña pradera con el cielo mas azul que haya podido contemplar, un ambiente cálido acogedor, una sensación de dulzura recorría mi cuerpo, mientras observaba el horizonte, por fin despegue la mirada del cielo y voltee a mi alrededor , un pequeño niño dormía en mi regazo, por instinto acomode su cabellera despeinada y acaricie su carita, parecía un pequeño de escasos 3 años de edad, tenía los ojos marrones, cabello castaño a la altura del hombro, el pequeño suspiro fuertemente y abrió de poco en poco sus ojos e inmediatamente me sonrió.

**.- Mama, me he quedado dormido mientras me has contado la historia del Rey Shaman, lo siento mucho.**

Solo podía observarlo, era realmente extraño que el niño se dirigiera a mí como su madre, puesto a que yo nunca he tenido hijos, pero extrañamente solo pude asentir con la cabeza y voltear a ver al arrollo que estaba cerca señalándole con la mirada al niño que se podía ir a jugar en el.

El pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza y se encamino al arrollo soltando pequeñas risitas, no sin antes darme un tierno abrazo, por dentro me encontraba bastante desconcertada ya que no reconocía el lugar, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado, quien era el niño y porque me llamaba madre esto debía ser una extraña confusión, pero por fuera me mostraba serena de hecho sentía que no controlaba mi cuerpo, estaba tratando de encontrar soluciones cuando escuche un grito del niño, corrí en su ayuda rápidamente y lo levante del pequeño arroyo ya que se había torcido el pie y caído al pequeño arrollo simplemente lo tome en mis brazos y lo vi directamente a los ojos.

No podía ser posible ese niño era idéntico a Yoh, tenía un brillo en los ojos sus facciones eran idénticas, pero ¿era eso posible?, de pronto el niño sonrío y dijo.**- No te preocupes madre solo resbale, grite solo porque me golpee con las rocas, no quería asustarte**.

De nuevo no pude decir nada y simplemente lo baje a la orilla del arrollo pero cuando me volteaba, el reflejo que observe de reojo en el arrollo no coincidía realmente con mi imagen, me impresione demasiado al observar la silueta de una mujer adulta y rubia con piel blanca y complexión fina y delicada. No tenía mucho sentido, pero todo era tan real podía sentir el riachuelo fluir, el olor de la pradera, el suave viento jugando con mis cabellos, había podido sentir el calor del pequeño que decía ser mi hijo, incluso sentí el amor en su abrazo, no encontraba respuestas, hasta que un dolor de cabeza empezó a apoderarse de todos mis sentidos lo último que vi fueron los ojos del pequeño y mis sentidos cedieron completamente al dolor.

El dolor de cabeza inmenso y un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que no me invadía tan fuerte desde hace ya varios años era lo único que podía sentir, rápidamente abrí mis ojos y reconocí mi habitación en la pensión cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana observe que estaba amaneciendo ; voltee alarmada a buscar al niño pero en el cuarto solo estaba yo, me senté lentamente en mi futón, frote mi sienes y me convencí de que era un sueño, me levante decididamente a tomar un té a la cocina, en el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en lo real del sueño, en las emociones que me produjo y los ojos del niño.

Una vez en la cocina tome una taza calenté un poco de agua en una tetera y me senté en la mesa con el enorme dolor de cabeza era difícil poder concentrarme en mis pensamientos, y después recite la oración de la bitácora mágica y el dolor dejo de incrementar, serví el agua caliente en mi taza agregue las hierbas y me dispuse a tomarlo cuando escuche unos pasos.

Yoh Venia caminando arrastrando los pies, adormilado de seguro por los sonoros bostezos que daba ** .-ahmmmm es temprano ahmmmmmm .-** _" me pregunto si Anna ya se despertó, mmm no lo creo aún es temprano, mejor que descanse, después de lo que ocurrió esa anoche creo que debería de descansar más"_

Le di un largo sorbo a mi té, ese era un día largo, después de todo tenía más problemas que mi sueño, la sensei kino llegaba de visita ese día, tenía el entrenamiento con la bitácora mágica, enseñarle a Fausto las técnicas avanzadas de curación mediante el Furyoku , controlar los dolores de cabeza que provocaban mi Reishi y las constantes interrogantes de Yoh y por si fuera poco si Manta se aparecía ese enano cabezón no solo tiene una molestosa voz, si no que anda por la vida con una serie de pensamientos bastante ruidosos e incesantes, y no solo eso, si le cuenta a yoh sus sospechas, el puede llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

Yoh se mostro ligeramente asombrado por verme en la cocina tan temprano y por el hecho de que me haya levantado más temprano que él, incluso el día que madrugo, después se empezó a preocupar por verme ahí tan temprano y se pregunto si era porque me sentía enferma.

Para frenar sus especulaciones, le dirigí un .- **Buenos Días ** y le di otro sorbo a mi té, el solo se rasco la cabeza y me contesto **.- Buenos días Anna** se acerco al refrigerador saco el jugo de naranja , tomo un vaso y se sentó en la silla cercana, se sirvió jugo en el vaso y bebió .

Sonrío ampliamente lo que me recordó al niño de mi sueño, lo observe fijamente por unos instantes, cuando lo vi sonrojarse al darse cuenta que lo veía y dijo **.- Me encanta el jugo de naranja en las mañanas** _"me agrada que …. estés conmigo en las mañanas"_ **.- Anna … Yo** . Y antes de poder seguir leyendo sus pensamientos le pregunte **.-¿está todo listo como te indique para la visita de la abuela?**

Yoh casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja ya que por un momento había olvidado la visita de la abuela, aclaro su garganta y su mente un poco se levanto del asiento se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo **.- …. Mmm …. Anna…. ¿tú crees que la abuela venga a visitarnos para poner fecha a la boda?**

Tome el último sorbo de té y a pesar de estar sorprendida por las palabras de yoh, mi semblante era casi inexpresivo y **dije .- En realidad no lo creo Yoh, creo que esto se trata más bien de un tipo de entrenamiento de la pelea de shamanes o algún otro asunto sumamente serio, de lo contrario la sensei Kino no viajaría hasta funbari.**

Yoh solo se rasco la cabeza y solto su estúpida risita, lei sus pensamientos estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta y empezó a imaginar nuestra ceremonia nupcial y en especial la imagen de nosotros dos abrazados al final de la ceremonia me hizo estremecer de la felicidad , me levante abruptamente de la silla y le di la espalda a yoh quien me miraba atento y le dije **.- más te vale que te apures asakura que antes de ir por tu abuela necesitas completar tu entrenamiento … entendido?**

Yoh solo se quedo gimoteando e inmediatamente apareció amydamaru para recordarle que aunque se había levantado temprano era mejor que se apurara con el entrenamiento. Momentos después se resigno y se puso las pesas en brazos y piernas y salió a trotar 15 kilometros.

Cuando oi cerrar la puerta pude controlar un poco mi respiración aunque aun oia mi corazón agitado, había sido una mañana de muchas emociones primero mi sueño tan real, y después las imágenes de los pensamientos de yoh, una parte de mi pensaba que solo se había acostumbrado al hecho de que sería su esposa simplemente por ser la más calificada para ese puesto, pero esas imágenes en sus pensamientos me confirmaban que en verdad me quería, era algo que realmente me costaba creer, pero que ansiaba saber; el único problema iba ser poder reprimir todas mis emociones.

Lave los trastos sucios, subí y me di una larga ducha para aplacar todos mis pensamientos y emociones ultimadamente se había vuelto cada vez más difícil mantenerme inexpresiva y distante, tenia demasiadas preocupaciones, La promesa hacia Hao, su incesante acoso, el extraño suceso donde pude ver claramente su pasado, la pelea de shamanes en la isla desierta, el problema de mi reishi en aumento, y sea cual fuera el motivo de la visita de la sensei kino estaba casi segura que no serian tan buenas noticias.

Cuando terminaba de hacer mis meditaciones matutinas oí a yoh entrar su habitación y entrar a la ducha apresuradamente , invoque a un espíritu para confirmar si yoh había completado su entrenamiento a lo cual respondió que había corrido y no trotado pero que había completado el trayecto.

Rodé los ojos me levante y lentamente camine hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a gritarle que el motivo que lo hacía trotar con las pesas era para darle resistencia y fuerza, si corría únicamente ganaría fuerza, estaba preparando un buen regaño cuando de nuevo irrumpieron imágenes nítidas de sus pensamientos era la misma escena que en la mañana pero el imaginaba que me había dicho que me quería y que agradecía que lo siguiera apoyando en esta ronda de la pelea de shamanes, y que él deseaba poder casarnos lo más pronto posible.

Las imágenes de sus pensamientos eran tan constantes que no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y dejarme llevar por esa imágenes que reflejaban los sentimientos de yoh , tan perpleja estaba que no me di cuenta que se había percatado de mi presencia y estaba en camino a abrir la puerta cuando lo hizo me encontró frente a frente levemente sonrojada y con la mirada perdida.

Reaccione rápidamente alzando una ceja en forma de enojo pero cuando comencé a alzar la voz **.- Yoh Asakura….** No pude terminar la frase ya que observe su torso desnudo donde aun escurrían algunas gotas de agua desde su cabello.

Yoh solo atino a sacarme de mi fugaz trance cuando balbuceo **.- Anna yo….** Y rápidamente recobre mi compostura y le dije con voz seria **.-más te vale apurarte asakura y estes ahí antes de que arribe el tren de la abuela …**

Me di la media vuelta y grite **.- mañana sin excusa o pretexto Trotaras 30 kilometros y aumentare una mochila con rocas a tu carga, que eso te sirva para tener más resistencia y acatar mis órdenes**.

Yoh solo se quedo perplejo y se imagino su dolor el día de mañana, mientras yo me acercaba a mi cuarto, el se introducía en el suyo y al sentarse en su futon para ponerse su desalineada camisa recordó nuestra despedida cuando partió hacia América en la primera ronda de la pelea de shamanes.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto sentada en mi futón cuando lei un pensamiento de yoh y los recuerdos emergieron en mi mente, esa noche en la que deseaba poder leer los pensamientos de yoh.

-Flashback-

De un portazo abrí la puerta de su habitación y entre bastante molesta

**.- Eres muy descarado… cuando al fin llegas a casa ¡¿te vas a la cama sin decirme adiós? **

No contestaba solo se escondía debajo de las cobijas en su futón, me moleste y dije

**.- Actúas como si nada estuviera pasando y …. Mañana será un día especial**. Avente directamente a su espalda el paquete que tenia cargando y le grite **… hey! Este es el Senbei (galleta salada de arroz) que envió tu abuelo… y también repare tu traje de batalla!, no olvides llevarlos contigo mañana… ¡buenas noches!**

Me detuve en la puerta y lo voltee a ver aun permanecía debajo de sus cobijas… me moleste y camine hacia el pasillo pero me detuve tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera

Y le dije, esperando que en realidad se encontrara dormido o que no lo escuchara **.- Yoh… realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte… además como le dije a tamao hace poco, a pesar de haberte vuelto tan fuerte aun eres capaz de mantener la calma…** me recargue en la pared del pasillo y tome suspire y dije sinceramente **.- la única que no desea verte partir soy yo... puesto que mañana vas a dejar la posada, esta noche … ¿puedo dormir contigo?.**

Trague saliva y me dispuse a marcharme, pero escuche su voz diciendo … **SI**

Voltee la mirada calmadamente hasta su cuarto y lo observe sentado en su futon , había levantado los paquetes que le había aventad y los había acomodado junto a su espada, se levanto del futon aliso las sabanas y volteo a verme , me hizo una seña para que me acercara, mientras tanto cerre la puerta y me aproxime y me sente dándole la espalda a yoh, me encontraba bastate apenada pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquila, ya que yoh siempre me había inspirado paz..

Me acoste dándole la espalda y sentí sus calidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me susurro al oído.

**.- Anna yo no planeo despedirme de ti… nunca, de donde sea yo volveré.**

Cerre mis ojos fuertemente para contener mis lagrimas ya que por la cercanía podía sentir no solo el constante latir de mi corazón si no el acelerado corazón de yoh, respire profundamente y estreche nuestras manos debajo de las sabanas, nunca habíamos sido tan explícitos con nuestro sentimientos , y así tiernamente acobijados por nuestro cariño ambos conciliamos el sueño.

-fin del flash back-

Los recuerdos realmente eran preciados y tan concentrada estaba en ellos que no me había dado cuenta que yoh ya se había ido a la estación de trenes, me lavante del futon y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar unas tazas de té para cuando llegara la sensei kino, estaba acomodando la mesa cuando los oi llegar.

**.- muchacho apura a dejar las maletas en mi habitación y después ve a comprar unas velas y algo decente para la cena…**

Yoh solo arrastraba las maletas de su abuela y la miraba con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos, cuando Sali a recibirlos la abuela ya le había proporcionado un bastonazo en la cabeza

**.- Anna querida , como toleras a mi nieto tan quejumbroso y despistado, se confundió de anden en la estación y me dejo esperando entre impertinentes turistas…**

Quede mirando fijamente a yoh reprochándole su descuido, el solo se excuso diciendo **.- pero abuela jamás dijiste en que anden de la estación tendría que recogerte …**

La anciana camino hacia la cocina visiblemente molesta**.- Sin excusas muchacho… y que sigues haciendo aquí, anda sube mis maletas y haz lo que te ordene**

Yoh velozmente arrastro las maletas y las llevo hacia la habitación y junto con amidamaru salieron corriendo hacia el supermercado.

Yo me dirigía a prepararle un té a mi sensei kino en la cocina, ya sus pensamientos había advertido que su noticia efectivamente no seria agradable, le ofrecí asiento y una taza de té.

Tomo un sorbo de té y dijo **.- bueno ahora que nos dejaron solas, Anna querida he venido a darte una predicción , para ser más clara** . la anciana hizo una breve pausa para cruzarse de brazos , realmente quería que lo que estaba pensando fuera una mentira eso complicaba aún mas la situación . la anciana hizo una mueca y prosigio con voz **grave .- Anna… tu futuro me tiene inquieta, Hao aparece en las predicciones.**

* * *

Gracias gracias por leerme no tengo excusa o pretexto pero es que pensé que nadie leia el fic y me desanime bastante porque no había reviews (aunque diga que lo escribo para mi la verdad se siente super nice cuando te dejan así reviews bien amigables), además que perdi mis manuscritos (sépanse que hago bocetos y diálogos del fic en una libreta la cual no encuentro)

En fin lo lamento mucho y espero no tener tan abandonado el fic

Si les gusto y quieren saber la profesia en el prox cap.. mwuajaja dejen su review de lo contrario la dejare como incognita y se sabra hasta los últimos capítulos

Gracias en especial a los que hicieron que recuperara mi animo :D

Y como dice YoH (según mi alucine de fic) NO ME DESPIDO PORQUE DE DONDE SEA VOLVERE ¡


	6. DE REALIDADES A PREDICCIONES

bueno los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen ami si no a takei

sabiendo esto no me demanden si ? gracias

**:_ dialogos negritas**

_pensamientos "entre comillas y en cursiva"_

_ok no se olviden de dejar su review :)_

* * *

Tome un largo respiro y me concentre a más no poder en bloquear los pensamientos de mi Sensei kino, por si fuera poco todas sus preguntas ya eran lo suficientemente intimidantes como para que me observara de manera sumamente inquisidora.

**.- Anna puedes explicarme que ocurrió con Hao para que la predicción resulte así?**

Solo pude esquivar su mirada y recitar en voz baja la oración de la bitácora mágica, mientras me frotaba las sienes.

**.- Ahora entiendo… **dijo con un tono de voz bastante grave fue ahí cuando supe que la anciana no necesitaba de su vista para percatarse de exactamente de la situación.

**.- Anna desde hace cuando volvió el poder del Reishi**?. Solo pude exhalar fuertemente como si un peso de encima fuera removido y dije **.- Desde que estuve en contacto con la bitácora mágica y ha venido en aumento, aunque no he creado ningún Oni**.

La anciana se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta y de repente Jalo a su nieto de su cabellera y lo arrastro hacia el interior de la habitación.

.- **Ay abuelita duele, no me jales tan fuerte quedare calvo como el abuelo No No No…! .** reclamaba fuertemente Yoh yo solo pude quedarme quieta sintiendo el coraje hervir en mis venas por habernos espiado

**.- Por favor annita dile a mi abuela que me suelte…** decía yoh acompañado de una cara de perrito lastimoso, la abuela lo soltó bruscamente y **dijo .- Pidele perdón a Anna por escuchar su conversación Privada, Ningún nieto mío anda ahí espiando y escuchando conversaciones ajenas; ya pensare mi castigo especial para ti.**

Yoh solo podía gimotear y a la par escurrían cascadas de lagrimas *como de anime* y dijo **.- Lamento mucho haber escuchado parte de su conversación pero no fue intencional yo solo había regresado porque no llevaba dinero conmigo para el comprar los viveres estaba por entrar el la cocina entonces vi que anna se frotaba la cabeza, pensé que quizás se podría sentir mal… y después..**

De repente Yoh volteo a verme directo a los ojos y me dijo **.- Aceptare mi castigo por espiar, pero no me arrepiento de haber escuchado la razón de tus males Anna.** Y de repente claramente oi en sus pensamientos _"Te hice una promesa y no pienso retractarme, Anna eres lo más importante para mi"._

Me sonroje ligeramente , pero para disimular apreté los puños y fruncí el seño y dije**: .-Asakura mañana Triplicaras tu entrenamiento y no comerás postre, entendido?...** el solo asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente soltó una risita tonta como las que siempre hace,me levantecamine hacia el mueble de la cocina y saque la lista de los viveres y el monedero, le extendi la mano a Yoh en señal de que lo recibiera; por un pequeño instante nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas y nos miramos fijamente antes de soltar delicadamente mi mano dijo **.- ya verás que todo se solucionara… bueno pues yo iré por las compras para la cena y a lo mejor pase a ver a mis amigos los espíritus del cementerio, con su permiso me retiro.**

Pasaron un par de minutos desde que yoh se había marchado y la sensei kino solo le daba pequeños sorbos a la taza de té que le había preparado con anterioridad. Sus pensamientos aran además de ruidosos eran demasiados, al parecer staba tratando de pensar en varias cosas para evitar que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Al fin se decidió a hablar y dijo.

**.- Mmmmmm El Reishi no explica la aparición de Hao en la profesia.** Dijo la anciana con cierto tono de duda.

Evidentemente la anciana no estaba asustada, pero definitivamente tenía una cara que demandaba una explicación de manera inmediata**.- Sensei Kino recuerda el día que la presencia de yoh dejo de sentirse en la pelea de shamanes, ese día Hao quería calcinar el cuerpo de Yoh junto a sus amigos y a toda la aldea apache, y yo no… yo no…**

La anciana al percibir que me costaba explicar que me había sacrificado por el amor a su nieto suspiro y dij**o.- eso lo entiendo, pero cuál es la razón? Como es que no los quemo vivos?**

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños y dije**.- Desde el momento que conocí a Hao mostro su interés en que yo fuera su esposa … pero cuando todo ocurrió fue en el momento en que llegue a el territorio sagrado y vi a yoh derrotado estaba muy molesta, entonces Hao solo se burlaba y amenazo con quemar toda la aldea apache solo ofreció salvarme a mi, lo cual me negue pero cuando se disponía a matar a sus amigos … me enoje demasiado y pude sostener una conversación mediante el reishi con Hao.**

La anciana se mostraba sorprendida y sus especulaciones eran bastante acertadas, se aclaro la garganta y dijo .- **eso es algo sumamente inusual, incluso entre los mismos shamanes que poseen la capacidad del Reishi.**

* * *

Flash back

decidí firmemente que mi objetivo era salvaguardar lo único que me quedaba, su cuerpo y procurar que sus amigos vivieran; "Hao me defenderé, Vénceme y considerare tu propuesta, pero mientras tanto no mataras a nadie más"

[pueden leer toda la conversacion en cap. 3 ]

* * *

Asenti levemente con la cabeza y continué con mi relato**.- Nadie murió ese día porque yo accedí a pelear con él, aun con los shikigamis, la ayuda de sus amigos y la técnica del rosario de los 1080 no pudimos vencerlo… Sensei en ese momento perdí el control sobre mi destino.**

La sensei se paro de su silla tomo su bastón y lo azoto firmemente en contra del suelo, inmediatamente salió un pequeño shinigami con un papel en su interior.

Se abrió velozmente en el centro de la mesa y la anciana la tomo y la deslizo hacia el extremo donde yo estaba sentada y dijo.**- esta es tu Profesia… léela**

Tome el pedazo de pergamino en mis manos y lo abri; lo que leí daría vueltas en mis pensamientos hasta el último de mis días.

_- sombríos secretos esconde desde los poderes hasta el nombre,_

_Mientras combata con decisión a favor del viento será libre, no se asombre_

_Que predestinada su existencia esta al maestro de los 5 elementos_

_Todo los sucesos están escritos, los versos son exactamente 500.-_

una sensación de escalofrios recorrio mi cuerpo y la imagen de hao a mi lado era inevitable borrarla miestras observaba disiparse a la deriva la silueta de Yoh...

* * *

Hellou!

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leerme en verdad

En segunda nunca actualizo tan rápido pero ya eran varios reviews (en realidad 5 y uno explícitamente diciendo que me ACOSARIA por todos los medios si no lo continuaba) pero la verdad me da mucho gusto que haya nuevos lectores y que me dejen reviws asi bonitos y amigables :D

Asi que este cap. No lo tenia planeado ni escrito ni nada por el estilo pero henos aquí le verdad no creo actualizar tan seguido porque resulta que** mi laptop hizo el favor de descomponerse** y ahora ni siquiera hace el favor de encender se queda en pantalla negra y haciendo ruidos como de maquina de terapia intensiva pero espero poder robarle a mis hermanos su laptop (como ahora) para seguir actualizando déjenme sus reviews y prometo ponerme en modo super sayayin y actualizar asi prontis ;)

Gracias

A l s **"Guest**" que pasan a dejar su review adelante uds sigan y yo los leere

**A mistic poetry** : me da mucho gusto que este fic sea de tu agrado , aquí entre nos también tengo debilidad por el señordel fuego tiene un noseque que arjhbasjdhya! Pero yoh es encantador y que no cunda el pánico claro que vienen besitos y cosas romanticonas, soy una cursi sin remedio :/ espero en cap posteriores ser un poco más expicita sobre las visiones y sueños de anna… te aseguro que tienen un porque ;)

**A Love anna**: gracias por leerme en serio me encanta tu imagen de avatar! Y ya te había comentado que también me gusta mucho tu fic! Te deseo más inspiración que la que me da a mi (a veces es poca) y nos estamos leyendo pronto

**Julia:** que curioso te llamas igual que mi hermana, cuando lei tu review pensé que eras ella, pero bueno mira si me lei el manga y según mis cuentas y las de varios lectores más aficionados que yo anna si quedo embarazada la noche antes que yoh partiría a america(perdón por el spoiler), y solo tenia 15 años, pero yo decidi colocar mi fic dos años después (anna, yoh, hao tienen 17 años) ya que cuando vuelven a funbari anna e yoh tienen 22 años y Hannah su hijo tiene 6 mas los 9 meses de embarazo te salen las cuentas creo que a mi si! A menos que se hayan casado corriendito después de terminar la pelea de shamanes … pero hay una parte donde yoh esta con su ancestro yohken que le pregunta si tiene hijos a lo que yoh solo responde desplomandoce hipermega rojo en el suelo , te recomiendo que leas el manga es genial esta en youtube con música y todo le da más entusiasmo

**Maku**: si oi tu grito a los4 vientos no no lo tengo tan abandonado tenia pocos días de haberlo actualizado , pero no te preocupes que pienso terminarlo contra viento y marea, espero leer más reviews tuyos gracias por leerme

**Hayley asakura:** me quede esperando tu review de la suerte pero bueno en fin espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo

y a todos los demas que pusieron en favoritos o le dieron follow a mi fic GRACIAS ARIGATO! VERY THANKS *nos has salvado estamos agradecidos* tono de marcianitos de toy story

y animense a dejarme un review prometo no regañarlos ni nada por el estilo ;) me encantaria saber sus opiniones y eso thankyou

Ahora si gracias a todos por leerme entre más reviews veo más me emociono yei! Bonito dia o noche


End file.
